TE AMO
by usagi-safaro
Summary: mi primer fic sasuhina VEANLO HABER QUE LES PARECE


TE AMO Y AL FIN LO DIJE

Ella, una chica muy tímida, él un chico muy guapo, popular y seguro de sí, atrae a las chicas por montón y el mas listo de la clase, tiene tanta popularidad, pero a pesar de eso le enseño a amar.

Era un día soleado, como siempre se encontraba platicando con sus dos grandes amigas, Sakura y Ten ten, nadie sabía lo que ella sentía por él, solo ellas dos. Estaban platicando acerca de el novio de una chica llamada Ino, su novio era Sai, el segundo mas popular de la escuela, cuando llegaron los "populares de la escuela", todos volteaban a verlos, inclusive los muchachos no populares, como se les dice aquí en la escuela, el primero en llegar fue Shikamaru Nara, para el todo era problemático, enseguida venía su primo Neji Hyuga, éste llego derecho hacia su amiga Ten ten, novia de Neji, después vimos a Naruto Uzumaki, el único que llegaba saludando a todo mundo, enseguida venía Sasuke Uchiha, él no saludaba a nadie al llegar, solo se dirigía al salón, claro que algunas chicas casi se morían al saludarlo, al pasar cerca de ella sentía que se le iba el aire, fue en ese momento en el que giro y se topo cara a cara, se puso toda roja, no sabia que hacer en un momento así, al parecer se iba a desmayar pero Sasuke la jaló para que no cayera, seguía sin poder respirar, estar cerca de él era lo máximo para ella, al momento en que miro sus ojos, miro a un chico como cualquier otro, con sentimientos, al parecer se dio cuenta que lo veía mucho que se retiro y solo dio un adiós para todos en general. Sonó la campana, todos los populares se sentaban adelante, y esta vez me toco sentarme atrás de Sasuke, el primer modulo paso muy rápido, pero el segundo era con el profesor Hatake Kakashi, la clase mas aburrida de todas las que existían, los populares se cambiaron atrás del salón, era obvio que no iban a poner atención, comenzó la clase, Sakura estaba a un lado de Hinata, pero la mandaron llamar, así que quedo el asiento vacio, estaba muy atenta a lo que el profesor decía, cuando oyo que un chico se sentaba a su lado, no presto atención a ese chico y siguió prestando su atención a la clase, después de un buen rato, el profesor les encargo por parejas que hicieran un trabajo que tenían que entregar a primera hora mañana y los 15 minutos que faltaban se los iba a dar para que se pusieran de acuerdo, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de quien estaba sentado a lado de ella, nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, al momento que lo vio desvió su mirada a otro lado, y el empezó a sacarle platica, o al menos intentó.

Hablo durante como cinco minutos y después…

-¿Qué te caigo mal o porque no me hablas?

-Nn no, no es eso.

-Entonces como hacemos el trabajo

-Eee- el trabajo.

-Si, mira estaba pensando en que hiciéramos un cuadro sinóptico, para no batallar tanto. ¿te parece?

Ella solo le veía atenta, hasta que-¿te parece Hinata?- un grito no tan fuerte la saco de sus pensamientos.

-se sabe mi nombre- pensó.

-Hinata- volvió a interrumpir Sasuke sus pensamientos.

-Sssi, esta bien.

-bueno te parece a las cinco en la biblioteca?

-Si esta bien.

-Bueno hasta la tarde.

El volvió a su lugar, ya que se dio cuenta que Sakura había regresado, cuando el se encontraba atrás Hinata alcanzó a escuchar que sus amigos los "populares de la escuela" le decían que si se había divertido en clase.

Se llego el receso y Hinata se encontraba contándole a sus amigas el trabajo lo iba a hacer con Sasuke, ambas se sorprendieron, como le había hecho para hablarle a Sasuke, pero Hinata les explico muy rápido, paso el receso y todas las horas de clases. Hinata y Sasuke nunca se encontraron de nuevo.

A la hora de salida…

-entonces vas a ir a las cinco a la biblioteca Hinata?-pregunto una pelirosa muy emocionada.

-Ssi- contesto la peliazul algo tímida.

Duraron unos minutos callados mientras caminaban, a lo lejos se oian unos gritos de un rubio hiperactivo que las llamaba.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, espérenme.

-aaahhh, caminan rápido- dijo el rubio.

-que se te ofrece?- dijo una Sakura con voz gruesa.

-Hinata-chan, es cierto que vas a hacer el trabajo de historia con el dobe?-dijo aun cansado por la corrida

-Q-qquien es dobe?

-Oh, cierto, ustedes no lo conocen por su apodo, quise decir Sasuke.

-Ah, si.

-Orale, hasta que el dobe se digna en hablarte.

-¿Cómo dijiste- dijo una pelirosa eufórica por lo que había oído.

-Si, el dobe a tratado de hablarle a Hinata desde hace varios meses y no se había atrevido a hacerlo hasta hoy- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así que a tu amigo le gusta mi amiga, eh?

-¿Quée? Yo no dije eso, yo, yo , eh- Ya basta, grito una Hinata enojada- creen que Sasuke se fijaría en una chica como yo, que es tímida y nunca le a hablado en todos estos años??

Iba a seguir hablando pero alguien le paro

-así que piensas que yo no me puede fijar en una mujer como tu?, y porque no me preguntas eh?

Todos voltearon hacia donde se dirigía esa voz tan grave y tan fría, se dieron cuenta que era Sasuke.

-dobe, que haces aquí?

-Pasaba, cuando oí lo que Hinata pensaba de mi- dijo el Uchiha algo apagado después de haber oído lo que había pasado antes.

-S-sasuke-kun, yo.-no te preocupes, ya oí todo, con su permiso tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- dijo con una voz muy gruesa y remarcando las palabras cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Adelante de ellos estaban dos chicos y una chica, de un año superior a todos los demás, ellos esperaban a Sasuke en un carro rojo, Sasuke subió al carro y se fueron muy rápido sin dar oportunidad a que Hinata se explicara, al ver todo esto Hinata soltó en llanto, tanto que ni Sakura ni Naruto podían hacerla callar.

Hinata se culpaba y decía que porque había dicho eso, los otros dos le decían que no era culpa suya, la llevaron hasta su casa y gracias a dios sus padres estaban de viaje, por lo tanto no la iban ver llegar en el estado en el que estaba. Sakura no la quería dejar sola porque se sentía culpable por lo ocasionado, pero Hinata quería estar sola, amobs chicos la dejaron en su casa sola como ella había pedido.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, ambos pensaban en lo que habían hecho y ambos se culpaban. Se llegó la noche y Hinata no respondía las llamadas. Por otra parte Sasuke estaba muy alegre con sus otros amigos, todos estaban tomando, pero Sasuke casi nunca había tomado en su vida, así que se le subió muy pronto, como Sasuke vivía solo tuvieron que ir a su casa y se quedaron todos con él, a la mañana siguiente, Hinata estaba como siempre con Ten Ten y Sakura, pero esta vez Naruto también estaba ahí, como siempre lo populares hicieron su entrada triunfal, pero faltaban dos integrantes, Naruto y Sasuke.

Al timbrar, todos estaban entrando a su clase y ya muy a las cansadas llegaron Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y Sasuke, a todos se les veían unas ojeras, iban vestidos con la misma ropa que el día anterior pero aun así iban riéndose mucho, cada quien entro a su salón.

La primera hora era historia y al ver llegar al maestro Sasuke se acordó de la tarea que se les había encargado, tenia que ir a preguntarle a Hinata si ella lo había hecho, pero no quería por lo que les había pasado ayer, al final no tuvo otra alternativa que acercarse a ella.

-Hinata-dijo con un tono mas frio que lo habitual

-Q-qqué se te ofrece?-dijo asustada

-Queria saber si hiciste sola lo de historia?-dijo con el mismo tono de voz

-N-nno, no tuve tiempo-

-Bueno, gracias y adiós.

El Uchiha se marchó sin más preámbulos. Se llegó el receso, todo era como siempre, a excepción de Sasuke que estaba platicando muy abiertamente con Suigetsu. Ten Ten trataba de darle valor a Hinata para que fuera hablar con Sasuke. Cuando al fin Hinata se decidió ir hablar con Sasuke sonó el timbre de entrada, todos entraron, pero Hinata se dirigió hacia Sasuke y le hablo directamente sin miedo.

-Sasuke-dijo con voz firme

-Sucede algo Hinata?-pregunto Sasuke con su tono frío.

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer.

-Lo de ayer, no creas que me fui a tomar por ti eh Hinata. Simplemente fue por diversión- dijo con voz firme.

-No decía de eso, me refería a lo que dije ayer.

-Oh eso, no te preocupes, todo esta bien cada quien piensa lo que quiere de los demás ¿no?- dijo con voz fría pero algo triste al recordar lo de ayer.

Hinata se estaba empezando a desesperar por lo frío que era Sasuke con ella, pero aun así volvió a hablar.

-No puedo hablar bien contigo aquí-dijo con una sonrisa false en su boca. Te parece si nos vemos saliendo de la escuela, necesito hablar bien contigo.

-No se, es que voy a salir con Juugo a una conferencia y no se si tenga tiem- deja de decir que no tienes tiempo, tiempo es lo que te sobra-hablo Hinata enojada.

-Esta bien, te veo a la hora de salida- dijo Sasuke un sorprendido y asustado por la actitud de Hinata.

Ella se dirigió a su lugar y mientras Sasuke seguía muy sorprendido, pasaron las clases muy rápido y por lo tanto la hora de salida se llegó muy pronto, los chicos de otro año amigos de Sasuke ya lo esperaban, pero Sasuke se tuvo que disculpar porque tenia otra cosa que hacer. Mientras en un árbol estaba Hinata esperando, pero esta vez estaba muy nerviosa, pues había pensado en todas las clases que decirle y en ese momento se le había olvidado. Llegó Sasuke y le pidió a Hinata que dijera lo que iba a decirle. Hinata no podía articular ninguna palabra y solo pudo decir...

-TE AMO

Sasuke quedó impactado, no sabía como reaccionar, tardó varios minutos en caer en una conclusión, mientras que Hinata estaba muerta de la vergüenza, ella pensaba que tanto tiempo había querido hablarle y que la tercera vez que le hablaba le decía TE AMO.

Sasuke cuando al fin reacciono, no hizo otra cosa mas que acercarse a Hinata y besarla, un beso único lleno de amor y el primer beso de Hinata Hyuga.

-Yo también TE AMO Hinata, desde el primer día que te vi te quise, por eso me enojo mucho que pensaras que no sabia que existías-le dijo en susurro.

-Dime Hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?- esta vez lo dijo con una voz muy diferente a la que siempre se escuchaba, lo dijo tiernamente.

Hinata acepto muy pronto, como no iba a aceptar si era lo que estaba esperando por mucho tiempo.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso único, que nunca habían sentido, hasta ese momento.

----------------------------

HABER QUE LES PARECIÓ, MI PRIMER FIC SASUHINA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LO HICE MUY RAPIDO, AUNQUE PENSABA HACERLO DE VARIOS CAPITULOS MEJOR DECIDI QUE MEJOR SOLO UNO

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


End file.
